Renewed Hearts
by Sophie Joi
Summary: Its the sequel to Venomous Obsession. Book two of three. If you liked the Psycho Rolo in my last book...sorry to let you down, he's not psycho in this one...maybe...but you didn't hear that from me. No worries though, It'll be as good as the first one.
1. Chapter 1 It's a Love Rumor!

Renewed Hearts

By S. J Scott

"We all sing a love song at the end of our days,

And here we come looking for that special one,

Although hidden deep inside that room,

the ringmaster counts the remaining hearts."

Chapter One

"It's a Love Rumor!"

Rolo stared at the young man across from him. The man was nibbling away at his toast while looking intently at a piece of news on a newspaper, he casually took a sip of his coffee, the steam rising in front of his white face fogging up his glasses. He looked up, noticing something was wrong.

"'What's the matter, Rolo?" he asked putting his coffee down.

"Nothing, Nii-san," Rolo replied looking down at his own piece of toast, "Nothing.."

Lelouch stared at his little brother in concern. He wouldn't give up.

"Are you sure? You seem down lately." Lelouch set the paper down and removed his glasses. He recently had to get glasses for reading. How could Rolo reply? Recently nightmares of two years ago have haunted him. Also with the company of nightmares of three years ago. All those things that had happened. When Lelouch had left him. Or when he had killed Nunnally that one night. Then he had shot Lelouch. His precious Lelouch. That's right, HIS Lelouch. He almost laughed inside as he though how wonderfully things worked out. After his little stunt He took Lelouch away. He hid him. And then, like a charm, Lelouch fell sick thanks to being shot 5 times. He was rushed to the hospital and Rolo had made sure his identity as Lelouch Vi Brittannian had been erased. Along with Nunnally. Although still at that time Lelouch had hated Rolo, but he had fallin so sick he couldn't yell at Rolo like he used to. His unknown sickness called for a spinal tap. Along came the spinal tap and something unexpected happened. Thus, bringing the two siblings to where they are now. Rolo laughed inside at his whole explanation. So He guessed, nothing was wrong. He would soon get over it. He lived in happiness with HIS Lelouch now. So, everything was good.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I've just had a hard time sleeping lately." Rolo smiled.

"Well, we must be leaving."

"Of course."

The two brothers cleared the table and set off for school. Collage, actually. Every morning as they left for collage Rolo laughed to himself remembering four years ago when his brother told him that he would rather find a job then go to collage, that he was tired of being a student. Rolo smiled to himself. He had been doing that allot lately. And yet a few years ago he would have dared to smile. He never even grinned.

The two walked slowly side by side down the side walk. Not a look or sound exchanged. The silence was still. Not the killing silence that slowly hunts one down and stabs them inside with memories long forgotten, no not that silence, but a silence of piece, of one searching for something to say on a fresh morning of a brand new day.

"Rolo-Itoto," Lelouch spoke up.

"Yes, Nii-san?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Rolo Paused, in any other case with anyone else, Rolo would have shook is head in disagreement, but this was out of character for Lelouch. And besides, it was HIS Lelouch asking the question, so of course he would answer.

"Sure."

"I've been hearing you allot on the phone lately, and you've been going out allot also. You also brought home loads of chocolate on valentines. Are you seeing someone?" Lelouch looked over at his short little brother. Rolo has always been rather short, Lelouch guessed he couldn't help it.

"Haha. You caught me." Rolo smiled sheepishly.

"Oh really? Whats her name?"

Rolo blushed, "Miyuki Okiwa. Shes a cute little half Japaneses Half Chinese Girl that works down at the news stand down the street."

"Sounds modest." They turned a corner.

"Yeah." Rolo looked down at his feet, "how are you and C.C-san?"

"Shes rather calm for putting together a wedding. Are you sure your gonna be okay living all by yourself?" Rolo gulped. He forgot Lelouch was moving out.

"Would you postpone the wedding if I said no?"

"Haha, nice try."

"I had to give it a shot."

"Well, Don't worry Rolo. C.C and I aren't getting married till August."

"Thank goodness its June. Ive have the time to mentally prepare." Rolo was practically crying inside.

"Rolo." Lelouch spoke softly.

Rolo looked up at his darked haired sibling, "Hm?" He looked uneasy.

"I'll never leave you, you know that." Lelouch gave him a warm smile.

"Of course. I know that. And same goes for me." Rolo smiled weakly, tears coming to his eyes. Lelouch put his arm around Rolo's small shoulders.

"Okay now, what is the matter with you?" Lelouch asked in a loud laughing manner.

"Its nothing. I'm just happy." Rolo lied.

"Okay?"

"I have been having these bad dreams of things that could happen to us. And let's just say that helped me allot. What you just said," That wasn't a lie... was it?

"Sometimes you worry me, Itoto." Lelouch squeezed him gently. Rolo smiled up at him.

Lelouch let go of Rolo as they approached the collage campus.

"I'll see you at lunch."

"Right. See you, Nii-san."

Running. He was running. From life, from love, from family. He was in panic. All alone, he ran. Crying out for someone to pick him up and hold him. He needed, wanted, someone to help him, so he ran. He was empty, He was alone. And he stood there, empty and alone. Her ghostly figure standing in front of him. She had everything he now had. She had it all. It all of it wanted her. She hid behind no lies, she didn't deceive, she smiled and it all came to her. Why couldn't he be more like her? Why was he the one who had the dust kicked in his face when all he needed was love. Now he knew what love was, thanks to her sacrifice. Suddenly she pulled out a knife. Walked up to him and slit his throat. The two most loved of his shuddering behind her cold figure. His breath quickened. his pules leaped. His heart broke. His dreams shaddered. His mind fogged. And he fell into darkness.

Suddenly his breath leaped back into his beating chest and he gasped for breath, his eyes fluttered open. All he saw around him were students at tables diligently working away as the teacher instructed them. He lifted his head, how could he have fallen asleep? Or did he sleep in the first place. Rolo didn't know.

A young girl glanced over at him. She was Asian. She had long white hair pulled up into two long pig tails. Her stunning dancing brown eyes met his. She wore a slim black shirt with a knee length black and white plaid skirt. She smiled sweetly at him, blew him a kiss, then went back to her papers. He blushed.

There was no doubt that the girl he had just revived a little piece of love from was non other then Miyuki Okiwa. This young girl though, was much more then just another pretty face. She held many trials, secrets, and mysteries. Some her own and some others. Some she hid and others she told the mere man on the street. She was and is quite a character. Her whispers falling behind the unseen curtains of fate for Rolo and Lelouch. She played the flute in the orchestra of life, the flute, a small un-important instrument or tool that can leave the most impact. She is the root of the oak tree. Although, She is still the face in the crowd, made only for Rolo Lamperouge to unmask.

He toyed with the idea of her knowing something he didn't. She could know something about Lelouch. HIS Lelouch. Or she could know something about C.C. But Rolo would never know if he didn't ask. He wondered. He had been doing that allot lately. How odd of him. That is, to wonder.

Lelouch looked on in day dream in his class. He tried to pay better attention then he did in high school and not sleep in class. He tried to get an education. But to him education was not needed. He was doing this for Rolo. His little brother. Lelouch was a Nii-san. He has to act as such. Hold a good example for Rolo. Be Ideal. He was the older one. The provider and the one too look up to. That's the only reason he went to collage. Otherwise he would have just gone on with life and married C.C. He wondered how Rolo was getting along.

Miyuki bit her nail. She did that allot. She hated the taste but did it anyway. Oh, how finals were killing her. And of course family madders weren't helping any. It was hard to fall asleep at night when your mother and father are screaming of how they screwed up so bad at life. Miyuki rubbed her eyes. That and while they yell your the one holding all your little sisters and brothers as they cry into your arms. House life was hard for this 21 year old. She would have to keep pushing threw. Keep pushing threw. _I wonder how Nunnally is..._


	2. Chapter 2 And We All Fall Down

Chapter two

"And we all fall down."

Miyuki watched the slow sunset disappear behind the many buildings and houses of Tokyo city. The bright pinks and reds bounced off her warm brown eyes and tan complexion the light dancing in her pupils. She sighed to herself in deep thought. Life was a blur right now, so many things were happening and so many things needed to happen. She wished her life could just slow down for two seconds so she could relax and take a breath. She wanted to smell the fresh air or look upon the clouds in the mist of their play. She wanted to watch the sunflowers bloom in a field or lay in the hay with a sweet romance. She wanted to be human. To slow down and enjoy the many wonders around her, each human loves a different thing, whether its walking in the sand with your shoes off or jumping out of a rushing plane, each human being has a different thing that brings a smile to their weary faces. Miyuki was feeling left out of the pack, she wanted to move with the crowd and relax. But what Miyuki failed to realize is that life would do the exact opposite. She was in a dangerous position between love and life. She was sitting in between a trap that would no doubt snap if she moved the wrong way. She had to move carefully even in her bliss. There was a danger lurking on her every move. Even the very danger it's self was unsure when it would snap. Its light pink eyes would watch Miyuki, wooing her and calling her.

"Are you okay?" a voice softly mumbled near to Miyuki's ear. The hot breath of the voice smoothly crawling against her cheek. Her breathing spiked along with her heart. She turned to see two warm light pink eyes looking into hers. Her breathing relaxed.

"Yes. I'm okay. Just deep in thought." she kissed the cheek of her guest. He shifted beside her looking off the hill the two sat on. She watched his eyes turn cloudy in thought also, "I think it's this hill. It's like it stops time, and kills everything else off for you to stop and think. I've gone here since I was a child."

"Perfect place for me..." He whispered to himself looking down at the small shadows of people playing in a park or walking home from work.

"You say something, hun?"

"No. Nothing."

"Well, I must be going," Miyuki picked up her crutches and left the scene, the wind slowly blowing in her long white hair as she stumbled up.

"Do want me to carry you home?" the male burnett turned to her, his gaze falling upon her small stubs. They cut off two inches below her waist.

"No, It's fine. You have things to tend to, don't you, Rolo?"

He nodded his head. "Won't you..." He paused looking down at his locket in his hand.

"Won't I what?"

"Won't you come to dinner tonight?" He asked looking at her small face.

She smiled, "Of course. What time?"

"Maybe in two hours?"

"Very well, two hours it is!"

* * *

Not to soon after

Rolo sat at his desk locked alone in his room. He had a problem. All this time, even though Lelouch had amnesia, Rolo had been guarding Lelouch's memories like a child. He was set on Lelouch staying as HIS Lelouch. But his dilemma was Since he met Miyuki Okiwa he had let his guard down. Lelouch could have stumbled across something and to bring his memories back while Rolo was away. Although it was highly unlikely, Rolo knew it was not only the amnesia that Lelouch had received after his failed spinal tap but also the trauma of that night that kept him from remembering. When a human encounters something that horrifying and that shocking the brain will shut off all memories of it, just as a broken heart will do when crushed, or a puppy when hurt. Lelouch's mind was a hurt puppy hiding in a wet soggy cardboard box. And then Rolo came along and rescued that puppy. Thats what Lelouch saw. The two brothers maintained each others sanity. . . and they didn't even know it.

The other problem was C.C. Upon marrying Lelouch she would serve as problem to Rolo's wonderful Life long plan. One night when the couple would settle down she would bring up Nunnally. Either (a) He would ask her who that is and she would know Rolo did something to Lelouch. Or (b) He would remember about Nunnally and be angered with Rolo to the point of murder. Rolo didn't know which one, he just feared both. He had to coe up with a plan to get rid of C.C. But if he removed her completely he would break his Nii-sans heart.

_I can't do that to my Nii-san. I can't break his heart like that. _Rolo thought as he sunk into his arms.

What could he do.

* * *

1 hour Later

Lelouch filled in the last question on his homework sheet, the pencil making a small thud as he plopped it onto his desk. He wondered how Rolo was doing. Or more WHAT he was doing, considering he had locked himself in his room an hour ago after returning home for only God knows where. Lelouch had half a mind to march right in there. Then again, it was only half a mind.

But if Lelouch HAD marched right in there he would have found his sweet little brother alone asleep on his desk, a little bit of drool hanging from his mouth. But Lelouch hadn't, so this sweet heart warming scene was far from his eyes, so he also wouldn't have known when he decided to cook dinner and dropped the cooking pans all over the floor that his girlie scream had woken the shorty up. And so he ALSO wouldn't have known that upon hearing Lelouch's scream the man's little brother came down from his room to see what all the commotion was about and was now watching Lelouch from the corner of the kitchen. But alas, none of this was known. Which is why when Rolo called out to his Nii-san it spooked the young man and the curry that sizzled slowly in his pan flew up into the air as he flung around. The curry hit the floor with a splat resulting into Lelouch slipping on the brown mixture, the curry pot landing on the dark head of the man.

"Nii-san, Rolo repeated, looking upon the chaos of the scene.

"What," Lelouch glared at his Itoto.

"Miyuki is coming over for dinner. Thought I'd let you know."

"Oh joy. C.C is coming also!" Lelouch removed the pan from his head, the sticky curry shifting in his long black hair. "I hate being old."

"I know Nii-san. I know."

* * *

"Ah! This is amazing! Beautiful! Who cooked all of this? It's outstanding!" Miyuki marveled over the glossily brown curry and rice accompanied by steamed vegetables and many fruits covered in sauces and sugars. She took in the many smells and sights, a smile planted on her tan face.

"Nii-san cooked this. He's a great cook." Rolo smiled as he took Miyuki's crutches from her.

"Really, it's nothing." Lelouch laughed. He smiled then looked down at Miyuki. This was the very first time he had really SEEN her. He stared in amazement. She was small and well built for an Asian. Her large Brown oval shaped eyes danced with a warm light. She wore a small white skirt with a long black shirt, an eight ball shape on the chest. But the thing that caught Lelouch's Eye was her lack of legs. The small stubs were shocking to see. THIS girl was Rolo's girl friend?

Lelouch's long star didn't surprise Miyuki, she looked over at him and smiled.

"Haha, I know. It's surprising. A girl with no legs, how funny!" She laughed at herself.

"Oh no, not at all, just caught me off guard." he tried not to be rude.

"So when is C.C-san gonna get here?" Rolo asked as he returned to Miyuki's side from putting her crutches up.

"I'm here." The melancholy mysterious voice entered the room.

"Hello hun." Lelouch said as he finished laying the napkins down.

"Hello. Very nice curry." She smirked.

"You don't even know the half of it!" He laughed, "well, lets eat! It's all ready!" The four sat down at the small food covered table. Lelouch bowed his head, the other three following his actions.

"Dear Lord in Heaven, Please bless this curry I have prepared and continue to help us threw our lives, Amen."

"Amen," They all echoed.

"*Itatakimasu" Miyuki said to herself. And the foursome dug in.

The four chatted and laughed as they cleaned their plates. It was a wonderful feeling to get together with friends and just laugh the night away. But other things were soon coming to replace laughter. Things that would change lives.

Rolo looked over at C.C. _A plan. Yes, Thats what I have...I'm just waiting for a moment. Just waiting for a moment_...

* * *

Back in Britannia

Suzaku sighed deeply. How he missed Euphie, her warm smile and cheerful laugh. Her small hands that would wrap around his. Her commanding yet caring voice. Her authority as a woman, she could call moves yet she could rock a child to sleep. How he missed her more with every breath he took. Every breath he took screamed her name. Every time he though there was a mirrored though about her. She was always on his mind. She was always in his heart. Oh, how troubling it was for his aching heart. He wondered how he went on. Japan was Japan again and most of the areas were returned to their rightful names. _So dayo, Zero saved everyone by killing the emperor and locking Shanizal up. Cornelia now rules Brittannia and she accepted to stay away from Japan. And most of the other areas. Zero is the savor. Is that why he disappeared. Everyone had forgotten about Euphie. But I guess that's not entirely true, history will never be forgotten. _He thought. He was snapped out of his trance with a familiar voice.

"Suzaku" Suzaku swirled around to see Cecil.

"Oh, Cecil." She held a small pink book with a name engraved on the cover. The book read: _Euphiemia La Brittannia._

_This is Euphie's! _Suzaku thought as Arthur mewed from the view of his feet.

"You are-was her knight. I thought you'd might want to take a look." she handed the book to him. He opened it, the pages flipping to the last entry in the book. He started reading, his eyes getting bigger as he reached the end of each sentence. Tears hit his eyes as he stared at the date. It was the day she died.

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

"So Miyuki, your paraplegic?" C.C asked as Lelouch scooped up her plate and onto the stack he held in his arms.

"Yes, I have been all my life. Some people are born without Common sense or wings, me, I was just born without my legs," She giggled at her own little joke, "I guess I didn't need them to take care of my family."

"How many is in your family?" C.C questioned watching Rolo's face.

"10 in all. I have three little sisters and three little brothers. The oldest is 18 and the youngest is eight. I'm 21."

"21? T he oldest. A privilege."

"Lucky to be alive really." She looked down at her empty place, her eyes fogging up.

"Why do you say that?"

"When I was little my parents were assassinated by a small boy. I didn't see his face because I had hid in a cabin the moment he pulled the knife out. I heard a scream and suddenly they were dead, I didn't even hear or struggle, it's like they fell over dead. I hid. The boy left and the cops found us an hour later. I was put up for adoption."

Miyuki paused. C.C looked over at Rolo with a reprehending look. His pupils were retracted into small balls, a horrified look on his face. He shot a look at C.C. _She knows too much. I must carry out my plan. _

"C.C-san, may I have a word? Sorry Yuki-chan. Something just came to mind."

"No It's fine." Miyuki smiled.

"Of course," C.C responded, a catty look on her face, her snake like eyes playing games in Rolo's head. He had to strike before she did. But he could out do her. He** knew** it. The two walked out the door onto the porch on the lower level. The door slammed behind them, leaving Lelouch and Miyuki alone.

"Well, this is awkward." Miyuki laughed with a sweat drop.

"Tell me about it!" Lelouch joked back.

* * *

"You know you killed that poor girls parents. How could she love you if she ever found out huh?"

"She'll only find out if you tell her," Rolo pulled a syringe from his pocket, "and you wont be doing that, witch."

C.C's grew huge in alarm as a red sphere encased the house, her world falling black.

___________

WHOOO! SCORE FOR TEH AUTHOR! boom! Theres a plot twist! BOOM! another one!

*does happy dance.*

Now as long as I don't get carple tunnle. ^^;; STOP READING FASTER THEN I WRITE!

*is joking.* Please, do read some more. U.U AND REVEIW! I love hearing peoples awesome reveiws! I know you love me, come on...say it. (Okay nevermind, I know you dont.) XD AnYwAy, Thanks for reading! *Goes back into hole to write next chappy*

__________


	3. Chapter 3 If love was war

Chapter three

"If love was war, you would already be shot."

Rolo's eyes light up with a red glow, a matching red sphere encased the house and he executed his plan in a matter of moments. He pulled the syringe out of his pocket and quickly jabbed it into her skin. Around her wrist. He then pulled up a small stool he had set outside awhile ago and unhitched the gutter above her, making sure when he let it go it would fall. A few moments passed and she blinked, Rolo's eyes returning to there pinkish color. He let the gutter fly. It fell upon her as she tried to yell for help. Rolo quickly kicked the stool out of site and bent down beside her looking distraught.

"Ah! Rolo! What happened?!" Lelouch ran outside onto the deck. He spotted C.C on the floor and ran over to her.

"I don't know, Nii-san! It just all happened at once!" He said in an alarmed voice, his pink eyes looking over at his Nii-san. He laughed inside at his acting skills. Yet, his brother remand the best at acting.

"Oh my!" Miyuki exclaimed as she came to the doorway, her small hands to her mouth, "How dreadful." she looked upon body. Even Miyuki acted. Rolo knew this, she was much different in public then she was around him or at her house. She was a struggling young adult trying to handle to much on her shoulders, everyday she would pretend everything was wonderful, yet everyday she hurt more and more inside. Rolo was afraid one day she would explode, "I should call 911, this looks bad." She turned to go to the door, lifting herself only with her hands.

Rolo smirked inside as he stood to help her to the door. Everything was going wonderfully, it was foolproof, he slipped in the drugs, unhitched the gutters, and when they fell on her wounds the bruises should cover up the small punctured skin of the needle. And it should heal up by the time the doctors would even be interested in it.

_Any trace of the drugs should vanish into her blood in a half-an-hour, thats a trip to th hospital. But then again, they should make her be out a bit longer then I wanted. Oh well_. He thought to himself.

Rolo was snapped out of thought when he noticed Miyukis big brown eyes looking up at him, "Dear?" She repeated.

"Hm? Oh, what?"

"Can you give me a lift here? I'm kinda tired." She looked guilty.

"Oh, yeah." He bent down and she climbed onto his back. For being such a small girl it was easier then carrying a full sized person, but Rolo still struggled with the girl. They made it to the kitchen and Rolo let Miyuki call 911 why Lelouch looked over C.C, concern and hope holding onto his empty heart.

* * *

"Nunnally, time for tea."

"Oh yes!"

"And how are you this morning?"

"Very well, thank you, but I do wish I could go back to Japan. Hawaii is nice and all, but..." Her soft voice trailed off for a moment.

"You would like to look for your Onii-san?"

"Yes, I hope he is still alive."

"I'm sure he is, if Miyuki-Sama and Tara-Sama found you I bet one of the other mistresses or masters found your Onii-san."

"Yes, thank you, Sally-san. Its interesting that a girl like Miyuki-san could work that quickly with a dieing girl. How did she do it, Sally-san?"

"Well, Miyuki used to be a ER nurse. She had to know how to save lives, and fast." Sally placed the tea by Nunnally's small hands smiling at her.

"Yes..." Nunnally looked off onto the private beach below her balcony. She watched the slow blue waves creep upon to the tan golden sand, the bright sun reflecting off the playful waters. A seagull gulled near by along with many other birds, a few fish swam along the crashing waves below. It was a serene sight, relaxing and peaceful, yet, adventurous. When ever Nunnally visited the beach it reminded her of the day Suzaku took her fishing and Lelouch got all tangled up in that fishing wire. She laugh out loud Her violate eyes sparkling.

"What is so funny, Nunnally-Sama?" Sally asked smiling herself.

"I was just thinking of memories of Onii-sama. Thats all."

"He must have been a very enjoyable person!" Sally chuckled.

"Oh, Very." Nunnally giggled once more, "I miss him much, Sally-san. So very much."

"I know, dear. And we shall find him," Sally Smiled her blue eyes watching over Nunnally as she looked onto the beach. If this old maid knew anything it was keeping promises. And she wasn't about to break the one she just made.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. The lonely beat of a funeral march. Tum. Tum. Tum. Again and again. Tip. Top. Tip. Top. The rain joining in its course bouncing off the windows of the high hospital, and hitting the wet streets and side walks below every drop making a small "Plop" when hitting the small puddles of water on the cold earth.

Miyuki sat her chair turned toward the window, a cold look on her small fragile face. She was hiding and struggling internally. And no one knew.

Behind her sat Lelouch, looking over his unconscious fiancé in panic whispering "J'taime, J'taime." over and over to a beat to the green haired girl. Rolo hung onto his older brother, Lelouch holding him for comfort. Not for Rolo, but himself. C.C lay asleep, a peaceful look on her white face. Her lips drawn not a smile nor a frown, her eyes closed, her eyelashes spread out like a sheet upon her smooth small cheeks. Her hands lay at her sides, her chest and stomach area bandaged. A small bruise lay upon her right cheek.

Thunder and lightning danced to a slow dark tune in a ball room of clouds among the four. There were many aching hearts in the building, loved ones were lost and things were forgotten, some remembered but the most aching heart in the whole hospital was Lelouch.

It was not the fact that C.C lay there almost looking like a corpse that bothered Lelouch so much, it was how long she had been laying there. Her eyes closed and her face pale. The doctor had reported when they came in that she should have awoken by now considering what had happened. Although, only one knew what really happened, And that devil smiled and schemed inside himself, a psycho hiding away in a broken and bruised heart that will never recover from the trauma that has been inflicted on it. It was abandon and cracked so now it's striking back to protect the only thing it ever loved.

Lelouch stood as the doctor asked him to come out of the room to be explained the situation. Rolo made his way over to Miyuki deep in thought, her dark eyes like a roaring storm.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Miyuki's voice was soft but full of pain. Rolo didn't know why she was taking this so personally.

"I don't know." He lied, but what were these things called lies to him? Where they just morals that needed to be followed because mommy and daddy said not to? no. He lied for survival. He survived. And so he lied, killed, cheated, and betrayed, life was about survival. That is why this young man could so easily lie to the one he loved, the one he could spend the rest of his life with. lying was just like saying _I love you,_ they were just knew one day all humans would relies that secrets do make friends.

Miyuki glanced at C.C, then at the clock, then at Rolo, and once again at the clock, "I must be going," she said staring back at the numbers "10:54".

"And rightfully so," He leaned over to kiss her on the lips, and she left. Like everything else in Rolo's life. She left. Rolo didn't know why but he felt uneasy about her leaving, he wanted her to stay. He wanted to treasure her forever, never lose her. He savored that last kiss. Rolo paused and switched his track of thinking. He thought of the situation as hand. If things went according to his plan he would have a perfect life and family handed to him on a silver plate. His eyes shifted over to C.C. He hated her, and thats all there was to it.

* * *

Miyuki listed to the tap of her crutches on the cold wet pavement. She was still in deep thought. How could C.C getting hurt make her so depressed. No, it wasn't that. It's who C.C reminded her of. There were secrets she was hiding, But that was normal, right? The world held secrets. Every human being had a secret. Hiding from everyone else back stabbing a neighbor in the back saying "Got you!" when they found out. That was the world. Although, Miyuki, the sweet little woman across the street, was the most guilty. She hid the most. No one knew the real Miyuki, the brave soul that stood in the front lines and played guitar till her hands were bleeding. The Miyuki that stood up for her family against her parents and against the world. The Miyuki that didn't stand in th background but the one that fought with a double edged sword even though she was disabled. Yes, no one knew that miyuki.

Another tap of her crutches reached her ears, she was almost home. She would get scolded for being out so long. She hated when she was treated like a little girl. _For goodness sake! I'm old __enough to give birth!_ She laughed at that remark. Although, it was true. She turned another corner to see her little house in site. She almost reached her street when she was snapped out of thought by screaming and honking. She turned around to see what the noises was about when...she stopped. Everything, stopped. Her breath, her heart, she was in a black hole. Dead.

* * *

Lelouch sat down looking at silent Body. She had awoke earlier Not remembering a thing. Rolo had left shortly after Miyuki and C.C was diagnosed with amnesia. Lelouch was all along now, yet, he felt like the feeling was an old friend. Like he had felt that before. All alone in this cruel world. Why was it? He would never know. He stared down at the green haired woman, her soft skin, her face full of hope and love, her slim figure. She was purely beautiful in Lelouch's eyes. He grasped her small hand in his. Yet, he hesitated. Where had he met her? How did her know her? Recently he had been noticing how far and blurred his past was. Why was he so lost in his own mind? Why was he so...distant. He only remember a few people, a few events. Chains were holding down his heart, his mind.

Her eyes opened. Soft golden eyes that looked upon him starting at his hand, which grasped hers genitally with love. They crawled up to his chest, broad and sturdy, then up to his face, it was mature and sharp but held those violet eyes that encased his past and his thoughts. He was troubled, he could tell.

"Memories , they are what keeps us breathing, what keeps us alive and sane. How can we strive for the future if we have no past? And tell me, how can we strive for a future if we are only stuck on the future. What difference does it make if you never stop to breath when you are in a tank or air? You and I, we have something in common. We have no memories. But, if you and I have no memories then do we have a future?" Her eyes met his as her soft quite voice rumbled threw his soul.

"What do I know?" he asked, tears creeping out from his eyes. She shifted to his eyes level and wiped the tears away.

"More then I. Lelouch." his eyes shot up and met hers again. And a witch and a warlock were re united. Memories to be hunted down with their lifeless corpse while one sits in the corner playing them like Puppets. Like a Ringmaster.

* * *

"Let it begin."

Words on a snakes tongue,

coming out to strike.

______________________________

Ahhhh, that was a long one. Wrote this one out in my note book like usual and it was all happy and sunny out side after a rain storm. So of course, I wanted to write something happy now! BUT NO! I had to finish this chapter first! Oh well, at least writers block took a hike! YEAH! THATS RIGHT GET OUTTA HERE YOU! *shakes fist like and old man* haha.

So I have to give a shout out to my friend, Nunnally. (That's her nickname, just like mine is Rolo.) She helped me allot when I had brain farts. XD Like she was the one who was joking around about Nunnally being in Hawaii. I will laugh so hard when she finds out I really did put that in story. X3

And so Rolo continues his master plan while the love of his life gets hit by a car. O_o wow.

Anyway, I liked the in this chapter! YAY~ and in the next chapter we will get to know Tara! The girl Sally was talking about. And no, sally doesn't have a background. She is just a maid. U.U Funny, of the three books, this one has not only the most chapters but the most fan characters! XD anyway, I have a really bad head ache now, uhg. See you in chapter 4, please review!

____________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4 Kimi Mamouru

Chapter 4

"Kimi Mamouru"

"Miyuki!" he flung up from his bed, eyes wide and breathing harsh. He looked around him, no one. Not a soul stood in his empty room, the only sound was the beat of his heart small heart. His light pink eyes looked down at hos shaking hands, they shown the scares of the past, loss and hatred, love and pain. He looked over at his phone, the small locket dangling off the table. He looked over at a picture frame of him and his girl, happy as can be. It was all over now. He had to find her.

* * *

"So, it was Rolo that killed Nunnally?" Lelouch's eyes filled with worry and fury of pain he had involuntary forgotten.

"Yes. I'm glad to see your back." C.C held Lelouch's hand close in hers.

"I will kill him. That Rolo, that impostor!" He screamed as he knocked over his chair pulling from grip.

"How can you kill hi if he reaches you first. His geass is powerful, it even overthrew me and such an act is-"

"Impossible. I know." Lelouch walked to the door. "But I will have him in check, before he can blink. Miyuki died today, hit by a car. I'll use her against him."

"How did you figure that?"

"When I was out talking to your doctor, I saw her rushed to the ER. Dead."

"Lelouch."

"Hm?"

"Nunnally is alive. I'm in contact with the woman who saved her. It was Miyuki's little sister."

* * *

Her cold face sat silent. Her brown eyes open and lifless, her skin pale and dead, her white hair matted with blood and dirt, each strand tangled into a big bloody mess. Her clothes soaked with blood and mus from the site. Her small delicate hands crossed upon her stomach, and a pair of crutches without a owner sat In the corner of the dark room.

"Miyuki Nee-san. I'm so sorry. I did not see you coming. I should have walked you in. Is it not my fault?" a small girl stood over the body, her amber eyes full of tears. She was not a day over 15, her long black hair was up into two pig tails. She wore a black shirt with a red skull on it, along with a small black skirt with red outline, long black socks and heavy punk boots also red outline. Her hand reached down and took Miyukis.

"I-i'm so sorry."

* * *

"Nii-san! Your home! You've got to help me, somethings wrong wi-"

"Dead." Lelouch interupted the young man as he cried for his brother.

"Wha-what?"

"Dead Rolo, She is dead." Rolos eyes grew wide with fear. Lelouchs melancholy face looked him in the eyes.

"Miyuki is...dead?"

"Rolo..."

"What, Nii-san?" Tears came to his eyes.

"Join her!" Lelouch pulled a gun from his jacket pointing it to Rolos forehead. He was hesitant to pull the trigger, the fake memories still lingering in his mind. But that hesitation was the last thing he needed. A res sphere encased the room and Rolo pointed the gun to Lelouch, tears streaming down his cheeks, the insane tint filled his eyes.

"You figured it out huh? YOUR MINE LELOUCH! ALL MINE!" He crackled, an insane look on his face, "You NEVER needed Nunnally! All you need is me!"

"Rolo. Nunnally is alive."

"And so? She is nothing. You will forget her Lelouch! WHAT DID SHE EVER DO FOR YOU NII-SAN? ALL I WANTED WAS FOR YOU TO LOVE **ME**!" Rolo pulled the gun to his face. Lelouch held his breath.

* * *

"And when a book ends and the music stops, when the lights flicker off and the cameras are shut off, we all fall down in our own suicide. Am I wrong? And yet here I am with the power to take it all back." Bang, "He killed himself."

"Don't blame it on yourself, Tara." C.C looked threw a pile pf papers Tara had given to her. The younger girl leaned against the rooms wall. Although Visiting hours were over, she had snuck in threw the window.

"I will fix it."

"It will kill you."

"On will die for the life of others then so be it. If that's the choice I have to make..."

"Of course."

`"Nunnally is with Sally in Hawaii. Those files are what has happened in the last 4 years. If I do this my sister and Lelouch's brother shall be again."

"If you must I cannot stop you, but, what if you-"

"Die before it is complete?"

"Yes," C.C's eyes grew dark.

"Then so be it."

"Tara, before it is done, may I have one question?"

"Yes, my dear." Tara's eyes glowed with geass. A deep black rotting geass.

" Were you the one that allowed that boy to live? To be such a keeper of the sense of time to even be able to over throw me?"

"Yes."

"And so?"

"He will stay, with his brother. I want you to leave, and take care of Imoto-chan."

"And I shall. Yet, I wish you wouldn't."

"If I can fix it, I will. You know me." Tara laughed as she moved away from the wall.

"Yes. Sayanara, my friend."

"Sayanara."Tara's Geass activated and the gears of time stopped. The cries of loved ones, the shock of a brother, the laughs of a sister, the love of a friend and the need of a loved vanished before the very eyes of time itself. The universe being twisted clocked backward and the minds of all turning black and white to await the coming of what has passed and by then it had already been 365 days. It vanished before their eyes along with her very own self and all was gone including the pain. It had been done.

* * *

Lelouch looked up from his newspaper, "What's the matter, Rolo?" he asked putting his coffee down.

"Nothing, Nii-san," Rolo replied looking down at his own piece of toast, "Nothing.."

Lelouch stared at his little brother in concern. He wouldn't give up.

"Are you sure? You seem down lately." Lelouch set the paper down and removed his glasses. He recently had to get glasses for reading.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I've just had a hard time sleeping lately." Rolo smiled.

"Well, we must be leaving."

"Of course."

And all was back. Memories gone and some found. A soul floating in space alone and uncovered sacrificing herself for her loved ones. A cold grave in a spot in a cemetery with a witch only to visit the name of Tara Okiwa. Lelouch lost it all in the woman he loved who now was caring for the lost love he had forgotten, and so he never came in touch with his past again. But if you have no past, do you have a future? For a Future requires a past. If you do not know what once was how can you comprehend the meaning of what is to come if you have had no hardships or mountains to overcome? How can you have a future, with no past?

**The End**

**_Afterword_  
**

**_______________________________-**

**Urg. That was hard to write. Curse you writers block! CURSE YOU!**

**anyway~ the next book is from Rolo's Children's point of veiw. **

**So, about this chapter, I apologize for it being very fast pace. You can try and read slower if that helps. Im just having a**

**hard time writing. I would like to thank some people, like my friend Kitty. She helped me allot and most of the connecting parts are thanks to her. **

**So, I know my story lines aren't the best, and my writing style isn't top notch but I pray you enjoyed this fan fiction. ^___^**

**I wanna thank my loyal reviewers, also! You guys give me the insperation and the drive to keep wrighting!**

**So, Just in case you didn't understand what happened, C.C want back to Nunnally, Tara turned back time, Rolo and Miyuki were revived, and Lelouch lost his memories...again. The poor guy.**

** Rolo still has his memories though, but no one remembers what happened before Tara turned back time. I hope it all makes sence. **

**So, um, I already started the third book and its starts out to be a humor and has a nice collection of cute fan characters in it. although the ending will be completely different from the **

**opening. I hope you will watch for that book and continue to write your wonderful reviews~**

** Thank you!**

**PS. Third Book is called "Caught!"**

_________________________________________

**Transolaters Notes:**

**Sayanara: Is goodbye or farwell. **

**Imoto: Means little Sister. **

**Kimi Mamouru: Is literally translated to "You protect" but means "I will protect you"**

**If there are any other Japaneses terms I used don't hesitate to ask the meaning. **


End file.
